The Unknown
by Slytherin's-Misstress
Summary: Things aren’t always what they seem to be. Especially when you’re Harry Potter. Voldemort doesn’t hate Harry all Harry isn’t as innocent as he seems and Dumbeldor isn’t as sweet and nice as he seems…it seems as though our ‘Golden Boy’ has some secrets Unk
1. The Unseen

Chapter 1 The Unseen

D-S

Draco ran down the hall with the moody Potions Master in tow. "Draco where in the hell are you dragging me to at this time of night?!" he asked angrily. Draco looked back to him, "Sir, believe me you need to hear this. It was Moaning Myrtle and Wormtail talking about having to see someone, I think there's another spy in Hogwarts that we don't know about." He said in between paints, as he and the Old man raced to the second floor girl's bathroom.

Once the two men got to the door they didn't have to put their ear to it to hear the loudly growing conversation, in the next room. Snape was deep in thought about who this unknown spy was but was knocked out of it when he heard another's voice that didn't belong to either Wormtail or the ghost, but the unmistakable voice of the Golden Boy. This confused both Draco and Snape, they decide to listen into their augment.

H-M-W

Harry was leaning against the far wall listen to Myrtle and Wormtail Fight amongst themselves. No one but a very few amount knew that Harry worked for Voldemort, the only ones that do know are Wormtail, Myrtle, and of coarse the Dark Lord. Harry grew tird of the others bickering, "Shut the hell up the both of you" he said in a board tone "Wormtail please tell me why you had me woken in the middle of the night…this time?" he asked much annoyed. Wormtail flinched at the commanded but still answered. "T-t-the d-dark l-l-lord needs your wisdom s-s-s-sir, and w-wises to know why you ignoring his summoning." He studdered due to the glare the Raven-haired youth was sending him. Harry sighed deeply annoyed by the news given to him and highly angered. "He is your master is not mine" he growled viciously "the next time he implies that I'm 'his' he is greatly mistaken, as for me not 'ignoring' him its not s if a I can get up and leave I have Dumbledor breathing down my neck because this summer".

D-S

By this time Snape had heard enough and opened the door. The conversation was cut off when both Snape and Draco barged into the room. Wormtail looked shocked while Potter looked annoyed by the interruption. " S-s-s-snape w-what are y-you d-d-doing in a p-p-place like this" Wormtail stuttered. "I could ask you the same thing" Snape sneered. "W-w-well y-y-you sees the Dark Lord told me to…" Wormtail was cut when Potter threw a knife at him; that hit him in the neck, killing him instantly. Both Snape and Draco were speechless at the 'Golden Boy's' action.

H-D-S-M

With a sigh Harry walked over to the lifeless corps that was Wormtail. He knelt down grasping the hilt of the small knife, pulling it free with a horrific slurping sound as the metal was leaving the flesh. Once free, Harry wiped the blood off the blade with Wormtail's chest. Harry turned to the intruders with an unreadable expression, that married his face, "so, what do I owe to this unexpected visit" he said with such grace that was disturbing coming from a man that just killed someone. "Potter what is the meaning of this" Snape asked snatching a glance at the body. "Well as you can see, I've just killed Peter Petegrew; for almost releasing information that is none of your concern." Harry spoke so coldly, that Snape had to suppress a shudder. Snape glanced in Draco's direction, finding him in worse condition then him. " I guess Voldemort will have to find a new lackey, oh well what can I do for you two gentlemen?" asked Harry as he walked over to one of the sinks, he walked around until he came to anibrupt stop; '_open_' he spoke in palsatounge.

Harry walked back to the body as the chamber was being opened, he lifted wormtial's body single handedly. He walked back to the Chamber of Secrets, once at the opening Harry tossed the body in and closed. " Potter I'm warning you what is you doing? Are you betraying the light?" Snape asked hotly, Potter gave a smirk as the answer to his question, "Now Professor, I can't go and tell you information that can get us both killed can I? Besides think of your godson, he's already not on Voldemort's good side is he? Three failed missions since he became a deatheater."

S-H

Potter said, Snape growled at the statement, and turned to Draco who seemed to have straightened himself out a little, Snape told him to leave, Draco was a bit hesitant at first but soon left. "Know Potter tell what the HELL is going on?!" The Potions Master yelled. The latter sighed and pulled his pants down just enough to show the snaky potions master his dark mark that was located on his left hip. " snape I need you help in getting out of here for a few days, as much as I hate it I don't want any more lives being killed if I can help it, and that's what's going to happen if I don't go to him." He said calmly. Snape eyed him carefully "first was do you actually do for the dark lord, what can you do to prevent more killings then necessary?" he asked. " you've surly heard of his oracle tha-" Snape cut off Harry. "You are his plaything?" "no I tell him what to do along with what not to do." Potter stated. (A/N myrtle left awhile ago)


	2. Unheard

Chapter 2 The Unheard

S-H

Snape stood there in complete shock. The information that had just been provided to him, it was unheard of. 'The' Golden Boy working for the dark? Snape took a calming breath, while he sorted thing out in his head. "You're lying" was all the older man could come up with, doubt swirling in his thoughts. The younger man only sighed with annoyance; he walked to the professor, shaking his head. "No I do not lie, I must get to Voldemort; he most be desperate if he need to send Wormtail." Harry stated, "Will you help me? Will you help your master win this finale battle?"

Snape didn't know what to believe, but if he could help his lord win this war, then he would take the youth to the Dark Lord. The older man nodded slowly before giving his answer. "I will take you to him, but if you so much as blink in a way that makes me believe you are deceiving me, I _will_ kill you" Snape said coolly, "I wouldn't expect anything less" Potter said in a knowing tone that made the latter uneasy. Snape motioned Potter to follow him, they went out into the hall and was greeted with Malfoy. Snape told Draco to come, and lead the way to his privet chambers.

Once they made it, Snape went over to the fireplace and fire called the Headmaster. "Hello Severus, what can I do for you?" asked the old man with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I need you to lower the Apparate wards, the dark lords calling." Said the younger man. The headmaster nodded and cut the connection of the call. "Come here Potter," said Snape as he turned to the raven-haired youth, Harry walked over to him, and Snape grabbed his arm, off they apparated.

D-H-S-V

Harry, Draco and Snape landed in front of the Dark lord's throne. Snape and Draco looked up at the occupied seat and kneeled at their lord. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, before he spoke, "I don't remember summoning you two, and I see you've brought Potter" he spoke calmly. Harry sighed and snatched his arm out of the hands of the Potions Master. Harry walked over to Voldemort, " so tom what do you want?" asked Harry, "Wormtail said you were desperate," Voldemort growled darkly "don't worry I killed him."

"I see, but that dose not explain why these two are here." Said the Dark Lord. " I needed a way here, the headmaster doesn't trust me" Harry chuckled and walked up to Tom, wrapping his arms around him from behind. " what did you want me to do. I had already killed Wormtail. Hmm?" The snake-human hybrid glared at the oracle, but sighed and stopped knowing it would not phase him, "If your keep killing my followers how am I suppose to fight in the war? " asked the snake man. The boy just stuck out his tongue before he replied, " he's only the second I've killed, the last one groped my ass; he had to die" he whined "pedophile" he mumbled. Voldemort chuckled at the last bit, and stood. " Come we have a lot to do, before the night is done". He motioned Draco and Snape to follow, "you will see the great power behind the Dark lord" he said softly "Harry go ahead and get ready I must talk to them for a moment" Harry nodded and practically skipped out of the main hall.

V-S-D

After Potter left the dark lord turned to his most trusted servants, he eyed them carefully before talking. "I must leave to the Americas on some urgent business, I am leavening Harry in your care" he paused "you are my most trusted servants and I hope that you will follow though this with this assignments with minor complications." Snape nodded "of coarse my lord" with one swift nod Voldemort turned on the balls of his feet, and walked down the passage that Harry went down moments before with Snape and Young Malfoy following in behind quickly. They came to a door at the end of the hall; the dark wizard opened the door.

V-D-S-H

The room had a comfy, yet eerie feeling to it, the colors were done in dark purples and reds, plush pillows littered the floor, and the slight sent of incense filled the air. In the center sat Harry; he wore black skirt; with slits on both legs that go up to his waist under the skirt was slightly baggy white pants, he also wore an open robe that showed off his lean stomach. Next to him laid a map with small, colorful stones that sat on a table, which was knee height.

The dark lord smirked "now my oracle tell them the true prophesy, that makes the leader of the light fear you so" at the statement Draco and Severus exchanged a look of confusion, but said nothing. Potters eyes glowed slightly before answering. "as you wish Tom"

"_A boy child born of those who thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_The dark lord will try to kill the boy,_

_For the boy will have power the dark lord knows not,_

_But the leader of the light will be his downfall,_

_Less the boy and the dark lord become one,_

_The light will conquer all,_

_The boy of the dark will be born as the seventh month dies_"

Potters eyes closed his eyes, and reopened them this time not glowing. Tom turned to his servants " So Severus, Draco, that is the true Prophesy, this is what Dumbledor fears the most" he said. The said people said nothing but nodded, Voldemort turned back to the Potter boy "Tell me child, what do you see, tell me Dumbledor's next phase of attack" he purred out. Harry turned to the map to his right, he put his hand over it and closed his eyes, and the oracle glowed slightly; just enough to notice it. "He will send his men to the west to Finland, he plans to take control of the largest Vampire clan, the Helsinki Vampires. And then to Iceland, he is to take control of the wolf people." Potter opened his eyes he looked slightly dazed. Tom smirked at the news. "Harry, you are friends with the Helsinki Vampires are you not?" Harry nodded "send word of Dumbledor's plans, tell them if they join me I will make sure that they will have their revenge on them for past attacks" he said coolly. Harry nodded again clearly tried.

"You will not be going back to Hogwarst, I have business as you've probable saw. Severus and young Draco Malfoy will be here to look after you. I give you two the authority to go against anything he wants to do, or go, if you feel that it is not safe; I trust you not to abuse it." He paused "you will be staying at my estate in Finland, you may have you friends come over and or vise versa" he said before he walked out of the room.

Snape looked at Draco and then at the oracle, he was standing up slowly on shaky legs, Snape noted. Snape turned when he heard his godson sigh; the blond walked over to the oracle and helped him. The younger looked startled that the blond was helping him but didn't complain of fight him, as his godson picked him up.

"Where's your room" asked Draco "third floor last door" Potter mumbled before he slipped into a dreamless sleep. Draco looked at his godfather "might as while get used to the idea of helping him, I have a hunch that we're going to be with him for a while" he said to Snape's arched eyebrow. The old of the three just sighed and opened the door.


	3. Unavoidable

Chapter 3 Unavoidable

S-D-B

Both Draco and Snape walked out of the room, they where greeted by a house-elf. "Follow me" she squeaked. Both men followed the little creature up the stairs onto the third floor. "This is the young masters room" she spoke with out the squeaking this time. Snape opened the door and let Draco carry Potter into the room; Draco laid the other man on the bed. The elf walked over and snapped her fingers; Potter was automatically tucked in, his clothes changed. The house-elf turned to the older men in the room. "I'm Blinky, I am the young masters servent." She spoke, which surprised both the men, at how well she spoke. "You will find that your belongings are in your room and packed. I have taken the liberty to take out your sleepwear and a change of clothes for tomorrow. Your room Master Snape is to the left, and Master Draco is to the right."

D

"You are able to come in at anytime that you feel is an emergency, but if not, I request that you knock before entering" she said before she shooed them out of the room. Draco bid his godfather a goodnight and left to his room. Once in his room, on the bed in the center of the room laid a pair of silk green pajama bottoms. The blond sighed in a not-so-Malfoy manner, as he walked to the bed to retrieve his sleep clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Once done he walked straight to the bed, he laid there for a few minutes, pondering on how this unexpected turn in his life would change everything that he believed in. without another thought on the subject Draco was fast asleep with his dreams plagued with emerald green eyes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

D

The next morning Draco was awoken by the sunlight that streamed through the dark curtains on the window, he muttered and looked at the clock on the wall. Eight-O-Clock, sighed and sat up, he sat there for a moment wounding what to. He got up and got dressed. 'I guess I could go to the library Snape is most likely be awake, he usually got up early then this' he thought. After get changed Draco walked to the library on the second floor, just like he predicted Snape was there sitting on a chair reading. Draco nodded his hello and sat next to him, it seemed like hours before that blasted house-elf Blinky came to get them. "Come breakfast is being served, the young Master will be down in a moment" she said and then popped away. Draco and Snape exchanged looks before they got up.

H-D-S

Snape and Draco made it to the dinning room and Potter still wasn't there. After about a ten-minute wait Harry showed up. He still looked out of it. He wore a tight black jeans and a black tank top; he had on sunglasses. He slumped into his chair and laid his head down. "Potter, I hope your ready we'll be leaving soon." Said Snape, Harry just nodded and raised his head; he lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head, and began eating. Draco and Snape talked amongst themselves and Harry stayed quite. After they where done eating, they all walked into the living room to the fireplace, Harry walked to a pot that contained Floo powder; he stood in front to of the fireplace and though the floo powder while saying 'Finland snake manor' green flames came from the floor. He looked back to the other two men and nodded his head to the flames and walked into them.

Snape and Draco walked though after Harry, when they reached the other side they saw a very dark looking manor. It was so cold, and it looked like some of the furniture and statues where made of ice. They both had to suppress a shiver from the cold. They saw Harry standing on the other side of the room, he seemed like the cold didn't bother him at all. "Hey why are you not cold?" asked Draco slightly annoyed that him and Snape where the only ones freezing there asses off. "I'm use to it" was all he said. "I'll show you to your rooms" Harry said and lead the through the halls to the second floor, he stopped in front of a door to the left, "this is yours Malfoy, and yours are to the right Snape" he left after that said.

H-J-J-V

After Harry left the two Death Eaters, he went into the bar and called his three best friends, Jussi, his boyfriend Jyrki and Ville. They showed up after twenty minutes, and the three of them jumped him hugging him and saying how much they missed him. After all that the four of them sat down and talked and drank. "So Harry what's been going on with you lately?" asked Ville. "Nothing else, which reminds me, I had a premonition; Dumbledore's army is coming this way. He wants to take over the Helsinki Vampire clan, Voldemort wants me to tell you that if you help him, him help you get revenge, I don't blame you for declining." Harry said with a sigh. Jyrki chuckled "I think we will take him up with that offer, if only to get him off your back" Harry grinned and laid his head in Jussi's lap.

Draco and Snape walked in, and saw the three men. "Who are they Potter?" asked Snape My friends and the Helsinki Vampires" Harry said. A loud chiming sound was heard. Ville and the others stood, "sorry Harry love, but its time to go" Potter nodded, he got up as well, he walked they to the door. "You take care of your self, don't work your self to hard ok" said Jyrki, Harry smiled and nodded. The three vampires turned to the Death Eaters, "and you, better take good care of our little kitten" said Ville, as he hugged the said boy. Draco nodded "its unavoidable" he said. The Helsinki vampires took their leave with promises of coming back soon.

D-H-S

After his friends left Harry sighed and walked back into the bar. He flopped down onto a couch in the room, Snape and Draco sit across from him, " how **do** you know the Helsinki Vampires?" asked Draco not able to hold his curiosity, Harry smiled softly, causing Draco to blush slightly. "They're the reason I'm still alive. They rescued me from my muggle family, they took me to Tom and he helped me" he said. "After they took me to Tom, Dumbledore went crazy; after I came back to school he tripled security, and didn't trust me." Snape took all this information in after Harry spoke. "Malfoy why did you say looking after me was unavoidable?" asked Harry. "Because we were ordered by the dark lord to keep you safe, its unavoidable so there's not really any reason not to play nice. " said Draco


	4. UnSlytherinish

The Unknown

A/N some of my readers have said that the point of view thing is not needed so I'll take it off. If anyone still wants it let me know and I'll start it again.

Chapter 4 Un-Slytherinish

Harry sat there in total shock, his mouth ajar. "Umm Dray that was the nicest thing I've ever heard come from you, a Malfoy." Sniggered Harry Draco's eye twitched at the nickname Potter gave him. "Potter if you ever call me that again I'll kill you" snarled the blond. "But Dray its cute" wined Harry, the Malfoy blushed and Harry laughed. "Umm Dray did you know your blushing?? I thought Malfoys don't blush" Harry said the blond blushed harder before snapping, "don't call me Dray and Malfoys DON'T BLUSH!" Harry lends over to Severus and whispered "god drama queen! Never make fun of a Malfoy" Severus nodded before whispering back "yeah, his fathers worse, never call a Malfoy a Pansy for shopping to much" Severus shuddered at the memory, and Harry laughed. "What are you whispering about?" asked Draco suspiciously. "Nothing!" both Harry and Severus said at the same time.

Earning a glare. Binkly popped in and announced that lunch was being served, and popped away, Harry led the way to the dinning room. The room it self was elegant, yet sinister, the table it self was a black type of wood the chairs where made of the same the only difference was in the seat was a dark green cushion. The table was long and could fit many a people, silver candle sticks sat in the middle spread six inches apart all the was to the ends. Over the table was a chandler that covered the table, on the walls where different paintings. One, which caught the attention on Severus. The painting was of a dark angle falling from the heavens, above the heavens the gods laugh below in the hells the snakes cry at the sight before them. Wings torn, matted with blood.

"Where did you get that painting" asked Snape, Harry looked up from his plate and then looked at the picture he was pointing at. Harry shrugged before answering, "I painted it".

Snape's mouth stood ajar by this time Draco got into the conversation. "**You** paint that, wow never thought you as an artist." He said. Again Harry shrugged (A/N he dose that a lot doesn't he) "I didn't have anything else to do. And Jussi made me put it up; I'm not one to brag, or showoff." Harry went back to eating and Severus sat down and ate as well. After lunch Harry showed Malfoy and Snape to the library, once there both Draco and Severus was all over the Library, looking at all the books picking some to read, and what not.

"I see you like to read, I have some more books in my room, some I'm sure that you will love" Harry walked out and down the hall with both death eaters following behind. He opened the door to his room and let his guests in he chuckled when he saw the faces on their faces. "Sev you mouth is open, if you don't close it a fly will go in." said Harry "you to you Dray" Harry walked past them a to one of the many bookcases in the room. The walls where covered in books some that was near imposable to get. Harry picked up a book that was called '_the dark potions of the Wicca leader Morgana'_. Wit the book Harry walked over to Snape and held it out; Snape still had a blush from what Harry had said earlier. Severus took the book and held in his arms. After that both death eaters left to do their own thing while Harry stayed in his room to take a nap.

Draco and Severus sat in the main room and talked, and read. After awhile Harry came down and sat across from them. He sighed and both men looked up from their books. "What's the matter Harry?" asked Severus. Harry looked up "I'm board, I have nothing to do." He said "sev," Harry whinnied causing Snape to blush. "Do you know how to play GO?" asked Harry as he sat up from his slouched position. The oldest nodded and put his book down while Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's GO?" asked Draco "it's a Japanese strategy game." Said Harry. As he walked to a cupboard and pulled put a block of wood that had lines on it like a graph and two cups. Harry set it up and asked Severus what color did he want to be, he of course chooses black. Half why threw the game Snape gives up muttering about cheats. Harry laughed "hey sev, if I didn't know better I'd say that both you and Dray where Griffendors" Harry dogged books and ran and laughed as the slytherins chased him.


	5. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey every one!!! I know how you hate this kind of thing in the middle of the story, that's why I'm going to tell you to keep checking my profile. I'll tell you about new stories I'm working on, and when my next update is going to be. The reason its been so long since my last update was because I got new floppy disks and there not working, but I just found some of my old ones and I should start posting more often. I've been told that my grammar is still off and so I'll try harder to fix that. I've also been told that my work seems hurried, I'm sorry about that; I type the most at night, and I have a little case of short term memory loss so if I don't type it down fast while I have the idea I'll forget. My sister is always telling me to keep a notebook close by because of it. So please hang one more fanfiction is one the way.

p.s on my profile I will have a little about new stories that I think are ok and I want you to tell me what you think, should I continue or should I stop.


End file.
